Teammate
by HeathenVampires
Summary: "You think anyone has noticed it's always the two of us that hang back after practice?" "Nah." Heather/Astrid Heathstrid one shot. Kinktober 2018.


**If I had to pick an F/F OTP, these two would be it and I feel remiss in having never spent much time dedicated to them.**

 **Heather/Astrid! College-age so like, 18 y/o?  
**

 **Kinks of the day include sort-of-public sex, shower, voyeurism, oral (not so much a kink but it was specified in prompt and I think it was on the Kinktober list so there it is).**

-HTTYD-

Sore, sweaty and filthy from practice, Astrid followed her team-mates into the locker rooms, opting to sit and catch her breath for a few minutes rather than fight for space in the showers. Almost everyone else was in a rush to get to their next class, but Astrid had a free period and plenty of time. She kicked off her shoes, wriggling her toes in relief and heading for her locker to grab her things. Ten minutes later, the changing room was pretty much empty save for her and Heather, who'd been taking a minute to relax like her. Stripping off, Astrid dumped her clothes in a filthy heap and headed for the shower. The one upside to sharing a shower area with her teammates was that it always smelled great after they'd just left, a mix of fruity or sweet shower gels leaving their scent behind.

Letting her hair down, Astrid began the laborious process of cleaning mud out of everywhere. Honestly, they might as well do it naked for how filthy they got anyway. Of course, then the stands would be full of guys trying to get an eyeful. Maybe not naked.

The water from her hair finally began to run clear, just as Astrid became aware of another person entering the wet area. Were she not certain of who it was rinsing off under another jet of water, Astrid might've been concerned when long arms wound around her from behind, hand splaying over her stomach as a mouth hot enough to put the water to shame touched her neck.

"You were on fire today."

"Yeah, well, I'm awesome."

Heather giggled, kissed her neck again before turning Astrid around to kiss her properly.

"Think anyone has noticed we almost always _both_ stay behind?"

Heather asked, dark hair completely black when wet, somehow still looking ridiculously attractive. Astrid grinned.

"Nah. I overheard one of the other girls telling her friend she thinks we're afraid to get naked and feel less attractive than them. Like anyone looks that good caked in mud anyway, silly cow."

"Oh I don't know... I like when you get dirty."

Rolling her eyes fondly, Astrid pulled Heather in for another kiss, enjoying the feel of her girlfriends body against hers. The lighting in their changing rooms flattered nobody, but Heather still managed to look edible as her skin glistened with moisture, lips parting on a soft gasp as Astrid ran a hand down her torso.

She wasn't loud enough to mask the sound of footsteps, the two stepping apart to look toward the shower entrance lest they be caught - they didn't hide their relationship out of shame, more that it was nobody elses business, and they didn't want to deal with accusations of spying on girls in the shower. Astrid had eyes for only _one_ girl in the shower, but she doubted anyone would listen. They could do the whole 'coming out' thing when college was over. Important people knew, and that was all that counted.

The angle of the entryway meant they could only really be seen by someone once they actually walked into the shower area, but that also meant someone peering around would get a glimpse and be able to duck away out of sight pretty quickly. Still, it might be someone who had forgotten something in their locker. Crossing to look, Astrid watched her girlfriend turn and come back. Heather beckoned her close again, whispers almost lost in the sound of water.

"We have an audience."

"What?"

"Trust me, he's not gonna say anything. Not without admitting he was in here."

Heather ducked her head, biting teasingly at Astrid's neck and surprising a moan from her mouth. Astrid blinked, hands coming up to push her girlfriend off for a minute.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving him a show. Come on... it'll be fun. Knowing they can hear you getting hot for me, that they will never be the one who gets you to make those pretty little sounds..."

Astrid hated to admit it, but Heather's voice hot against her ear, painting the images in her mind... it _was_ turning her on. When she nodded, Heather made a little pleased sound, backing Astrid up toward the wall. It was cooler than the flushed skin of her back, but she soon stopped caring as Heather kissed her, one hand tugging roughly at her hair to make her head tip back further; Heather had a couple inches of height on her, the angle making it easier for Heather to bite at her lips and the pain dancing across her scalp fuelling the heat building within Astrid.

Fluttering kisses landed on her neck, a sharp nip making her gasp before Heather had her mouth on Astrid's chest, kissing at sensitive skin and teasing around the swollen bud of her nipple, begging for attention and ruthlessly denied. Only when Heather decided Astrid had been teased enough did she close her lips around her nipple, flicking her tongue over the tip and convincing Astrid _to Hel with being overheard,_ moaning openly as tingling zips of pleasure rolled through her, the hand Heather wasn't using to brace against the wall going to toy with Astrid's other breast, dual sensations and the knowledge Heather was getting off on someone probably listening in...

Her knees almost buckled when Heather bit her, sharp teeth scraping over skin too responsive to handle it and leaving her _weak_ for Heather's touch. Her girlfriend was more than happy with the development, peering up to wink at Astrid through wet bangs before dropping to her own knees, raising one of Astrid's legs and hooking it over her shoulder to leave her open to Heather's attentions.

One long finger ran over her, breathing rate kicking up as Astrid felt the ghosting pressure on her clit, barely long enough to enjoy but more than enough to tease. Already wet, Heather's finger slid inside her with no difficulties, pumping in and out of Astrid to ease her open before a second joined it. The fingers crooked forward, almost as though Heather was beckoning Astrid closer and her hips obeyed, arcing forward in search of an eager tongue that joined the work of nimble fingers.

Astrid's head fell back, a dull _thunk!_ sound from the wall mostly lost in the shower and steam, pain utterly lost to the pleasure Heather sent rocking through her with each push of her fingers over hidden sweet spots, each swipe of her tongue over her firm little clit. The dual assault on Astrid's most sensitive nerves had her shaking, hands scouring the wall for grip, for purchase in the precarious position Heather had her in but she found nothing, foot digging into Heather's back to try and keep her upright as fire spread through her limbs, filling her in steady waves.

Face buried between Astrid's trembling thighs, Heather tugged her clit, sucked it into her wet mouth and teased it with her tongue before releasing, letting Astrid draw one or two sharp breaths in before the beautiful torment continued. Heather worked a little quicker - they didn't, sadly, have _all day_ to spend there in the water, enjoying the others naked body, and Astrid was increasingly tightly wound, rutting against Heather's mouth and swearing colourfully as ecstacy finally overtook her.

Heather managed to put her leg back down on the ground and stand up before Astrid slid to the ground, holding her up until Astrid's muscles would hold her properly. She reached for her girlfriend, intending to return the favour, but Heather pushed her back and shook her head.

"Don't have time. Don't worry, you can pay me back later."

She winked, heading to clean up under a spray of water while Astrid pouted, petulant about being turned down until she thought about all the _time_ she could dedicate to touching and tasting Heather's skin later...

"Fine. My place or yours?"

"Uh, mine. Dagur's out and dad'll be at work."

Done rinsing off, Astrid only just remembered they'd had a voyeur, forgotten in the heat of climax. Pressing a finger to her lips in signal to Heather, Astrid padded across, leapt out stark naked and scared the living daylights out of...

" _Scott?_ "

Her best friends _cousin_ scrambled up, doing up his trousers and stammering - and checking her out, Astrid noticed with a grimace.

"It's not what it looks like!"

Grabbing her towel, Astrid continued to glare.

"If I ever catch you in here, or you ever spread stories about what you _think_ you heard, I _will_ report you and you'll be tossed out and maybe arrested. We clear?"

Nodding frantically, Scott scarpered, giving Heather the freedom to come out of the shower too, reaching for a towel to dry off herself, both girls wringing their hair out and tying damp locks into their usual braids.

"You knew he was out here."

It wasn't a question. Heather nodded anyway.

"Yeah. He has a crush on you. I figured it would teach him he has no chance."

She rolled her eyes at Heather, getting up to dress before someone else came in wanting the locker room without the couple sat naked chatting. Even as she wrestled on her clothes, resistant on recently-showered skin, Astrid found a smile forcing its way onto her face.

-HTTYD-

 **Aww, everyone needs a strong gf and this way they both get one.**


End file.
